Running Away
by Riles Starr
Summary: The sequel to 'On My Own' Katherine has to deal with many different problems but will she be able to handle it? Or will she run from the difficult decisions and leave it all behind her?


Chapter One  
I sighed and looked across the room. No one arrived to Tibby's yet. I was the first. It had been an average day. I was carrying the banner as usual and I was in my newsie attire, though unlike most girl newsies, who put their hair inside their caps, I let my hair hang loose. I recalled the events that seemed so long ago, but in reality were only two months ago. You see, my uncle is Mr. Pulitzer, the owner of the World newspaper, which is what newspaper I sell. A while back I ran away from him and the man he was forcing me to marry. They came after me with the help of the Delancy brothers, but in the end, with the help of the newsies, I was able to escape. My ex-fiancée is in jail now and is far away from me. The only good thing about my adventure was that I finally found my long-lost twin brother and met Spot. Spot is my boyfriend. He's so amazing. We're very tight and I don't think any thing could break us up. My newsie hat is actually his. I still haven't gotten one yet, so he lets me wear his while I'm selling.  
  
"Kat!"  
  
I looked up and saw my eleven-year-old brother walking into the room. "Hey Teddy. How was selling today?"  
  
"Great!" His eyes lit up. "I sold with Race today and we went to the races. It was so much fun!"  
  
I shook my head and looked him in the eyes. "Make sure this doesn't become a habit. I don't want to see you becoming a gambler too. One gambler in the family is enough!"  
  
He laughed. "Sure. Have you seen Les around?" The door opened revealing Spot. "Spot!" shouted Teddy.  
  
I knew my face lit up as soon as my eyes looked upon his face. I couldn't believe he loved me. He was so handsome. He could have any girl he wanted and he chose me. Spot came over to me and planted a kiss on my forehead before sliding into the booth next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders. "How was your selling day?" I asked.  
  
He just smirked at me as he took his hat from off of my head and placed it on his own. "Youse forgot ta mention sumthin' ta me." I looked at him in confusion. "Yer birthday. Race was tellin' us dat youse two are turnin' 18 in about a week. So what do ya want?"  
  
I smiled and shook my head. "You don't have to get anything for me. I just want to be near you." I snuggled closer to him. I felt his arm tighten around me.   
  
"I'll always be 'ere fer ya. Youse me woild, Kat."  
  
"Aww! Look at da loveboids. Youse two are so cute!" I lifted my head up to stare at Jack. He was smiling. "Kitty, Spot. How youse doin' dis fine day?"  
  
I shook my head. "Okay Cowboy. What's going on? You haven't been in this good of a mood since before Sarah-" I trailed off when I realized what I had been about to say. I looked at Spot for help.  
  
Jack smiled. "Since Sarah got a new boyfriend. I's know. I met dis beautiful dame today. She's beautiful. Her name's Alicia. I's goin' ta meet her here later."  
  
I smiled. "I'm so glad you're happy again. I have to meet her. Make sure she's okay and tell her if she hurts you, I'll soak her!" Spot and Jack laughed. Jack began to muss up my hair. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "That's my hair."  
  
"Hey, Jack!" I looked over to see Les and Teddy trying to get Jack's attention.  
  
He turned to them. "What guys?"  
  
"There's a girl over there looking for you." Teddy pointed to a girl at the counter. Jack smiled. "Dere's da goil. I'll invite her ovah." Jack went over to the girl and Les and Teddy went back to their spots at the counter.  
  
"Well, as much as I'd like to talk to this girl, I have to go meet Lucky and Mandy. I got to go."  
  
Spot frowned at me. "Do ya 'ave ta?" He asked as he got out of the booth.  
  
I laughed and slid out of the booth past him. "Yes, I do. I'm sorry. I'll see you later tonight."  
  
I looked up at him. He gave me his puppy dogface. "How can ya resist dis face?" I smirked at him. "Okay, don't ya answer dat. But while yer wit dem youse can't do dis." He drew me into his arms and gave me a long lingering kiss.  
  
I heard Jack clear his throat behind us. Spot angrily asked "What?" without moving his lips from mine.  
  
"When youse two are done, I'll introduce ya ta da goil I was tellin' youse about."  
  
I pulled away from Spot. He looked at Jack menacingly. "Actually, I was just telling Spot I have to go meet Lucky and Mandy. I should go." I turned to Jack's friend. "Hi, I'm Kitty. Sorry if we were rude just then. I hate to run, but hopefully we'll meet again."  
  
She smiled. "Yes, hopefully we will." I stared at her. There was something about her that seemed phony. She gave me the feeling that she was glad that I was leaving. Also, I noticed the looks she was giving Spot. He, of course, was oblivious to them. He was too busy talking to Jack. I turned to them. "Bye Jackie boy. Bye, honey." I gave Jack a hug and gave Spot another kiss before I began to make my way out the door. I knew if I were going to be on time, I would have to run to Amanda's parents dress shop.  
  
"Kat, wait!"  
  
I turned around. "What, Spot?" I felt two arms come around my waist and then I was lifted off the ground. He spun me around a couple of times before dropping me down and giving me another kiss.  
  
"Bye, sweetie." He smirked at me and then sauntered off towards Jack and Alicia. I smiled after him. I loved him so much.  
  
Chapter Two  
I arrived breathless at Amanda's shop moments later. I had run all the way. I went to the door and walked inside. Amanda and Lucky were looking through the dresses already. I walked in sheepishly. "Well, look who decided to show up!" said Amanda.  
  
I went over to the two girls. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, but Spot wouldn't let me leave." They looked at each other and smiled. I turned to Lucky and attempted to change the subject. "Did you know your boyfriend took my little brother to the tracks today?"  
  
She smiled. "Well, Race is yer bruddah. And stop tryin' ta change da subject. So, youse was wit Spot?"  
  
I shook my head. "Yeah, you know how he is. He is so adorable."  
  
They laughed again. Amanda looked at me. "Was Blink there?"  
  
"No, he hadn't gotten back yet. Oh! Jack has a new crush. I don't like her."  
  
Amanda and Lucky exchanged a look of astonishment. I normally liked everyone. "What's she like?" asked Amanda.  
  
"Well, she wasn't mean or snotty to me, but there's something about her that seems fake. I don't think she liked me very much. And you should have seen the looks she was giving Spot! I was about to soak her. But then he kissed me again so I got over the urge and I left to meet you guys. I know we've been planning this for a while, but do you think we could hurry? I don't like leaving them alone together."  
  
Lucky laughed. "Youse gots ta be kiddin'! Spot likin' someone ovah ya? Nevah! Trust me, I know him and he would nevah do dat ta ya." Lucky and Spot had grown up with each other and they were best friends. She knew him the best.  
  
I bit my lip. "Well, we have been getting into arguments lately. You know, the whole thing with him going out with the guys and the whole Brooklyn thing."  
  
Amanda looked puzzled. "The whole Brooklyn thing?  
  
"Yeah, he wants me to go and stay in Brooklyn. I told him I couldn't leave the guys. I mean, everyone is like family and I couldn't leave Teddy and Race. He feels like I'm trying to hide something from him. I don't understand him. He's your best friend, Lucky. Help me out here. He gets mad cause I don't want to go to Brooklyn, though whenever we're in Brooklyn and we're with his friends, he ignores me!"  
  
Lucky shrugged. "Hey, he's just me best friend. I don't claim ta know what's goin' on in his mind."  
  
Amanda clapped her hands together. "Okay! We can do this another time. We have a week to find the perfect dresses. Maybe once you two are done selling tomorrow, you can stop by. Then, if you two don't mind, you guys can help me with the shop till we can find time to pick out clothes. Sound good?" Lucky and I nodded. "Okay let's head over to Tibby's. I want to see this girl!"  
  
Chapter Three  
Amanda, Lucky, and I entered the restaurant. The place was full with our friends who had finished selling their newspapers. I looked around for Spot, but he wasn't around. I saw Jack in a booth by himself. I turned toward Lucky and Amanda. "I don't see Spot. I'm going to go sit with Jack." They both nodded and continued to look for their men. I sat down across from Jack. "Hey Cowboy."  
  
He looked up. He seemed startled to see me. He looked around Tibby's before his attention was back on me. "Hey ya, Kitty."  
  
I was about to ask him what was wrong when Lucky and Amanda joined us at the table. "Hey Jack," asked Amanda. "Have you seen Blink? I haven't seen him all day."  
  
"Yeah and where's Race? He's always 'ere by now. Don't ya even tell me dat he's at da races still. I'll soak him! I told him he has ta cut back."  
  
Jack looked around uncomfortably. "I thought dat youse three were havin' a goil's night?"  
  
I looked at him suspiciously. I knew he was hiding something from us and it had to do with where Spot was. "Jack, where's Spot? And where's Alicia?"  
  
Before he could answer, the door to Tibby's opened and a woman's laughter filled the air. I closed my eyes. I slowly opened them back up and turned around. There was Spot with Alicia. She had her hand on his shoulder and she was staring up into his eyes, listening to whatever he had to say very intently. Then she laughed again, leaning in close to him. I closed my eyes and turned around in my seat. I opened my eyes to view my friend's reactions to the situation. I looked at Lucky. She looked like she was going to kill Spot. Amanda was staring at the two in confusion. When I tried to make eye contact with Jack, his eyes turned downcast. I knew that he felt terrible for not warning me and was also jealous of Spot. I looked back at the two. They were now seated in a booth by themselves. I knew that if I stayed any longer, I would burst out into tears. I began to get up. "I have to-" My voice cracked. "I have to leave. I'm sorry." I hurriedly got up and began to head for the back door, when I felt someone grab my hand.  
  
"Wait fer me. I'll walk ya home." It was Jack.  
  
I nodded. "I'll meet you outside." I rushed out the back door to the cool night air and waited for Jack to finish up.  
  
A few moments later Jack appeared. We began our walk to the Lodge House. "I told dem not ta say anything ta Spot. Ta wait till youse say dey can."  
  
"Thanks." There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence. "Jack, why?"  
  
He looked at me and sighed. "I don't know. Yer a beautiful goil. I don't know what he's doin'. If ya want ta know da truth, it was her who went aftah him. I introduced dem and she ignored me aftah dat. I left ta talk ta some of da othahs, and when I got back, dey had left fer a walk. I'm sorry."  
  
I looked down, trying to hide my face from his view. I didn't want him to know that I was crying. "I know. I don't know what I'm going to say to him tonight."  
  
"Kitty, there's annudah thing I's got ta tell ya."  
  
I knew what he was going to say. I felt my blood run cold. I prayed to God that it wasn't what I thought. "What?" I asked.  
  
"She's going ta be stayin' at da Lodgin' House till her family gets back in town. She had nowhere else ta go, so I offered 'er a place. We got a couple of extra bunks."  
  
I felt my face pale. I felt so cold and alone. I wiped my face and tried to stop crying. I was able to succeed. I gave a brave smile and looked at Jack. I knew he hadn't meant to hurt me. Both Jack and Blink were two men who I considered to be like Race and Teddy, real brothers. I knew that Jack would be on my side if anyone ever hurt me, even Spot, one of his closest friends. "It's okay Jack. At least now, I won't worry about what to say to him. He'll be too busy with her."  
  
When we arrived at the Lodge House, I saw that Blink and Race were sitting on the steps playing cards. I walked on over to them and put on a fake smile. "You know, you're girlfriends have been looking everywhere for you."  
  
They looked up smiling, but their smiles soon faded when they caught a glimpse at my tearstained face. They both stood up and Race grabbed my arms. "What's da mattah?" he asked.  
  
I felt tears spring to my eyes once more. I tried to say that I was fine, but I couldn't get the words out. "Go on inside, Kitty. I'll explain it to dem."  
  
I nodded my head and gave them all a hug. I then ran into the Lodge House and collapsed on my bed in a fit of tears.   
  
Chapter Four  
Race looked at Jack. "What's happened?"  
  
Jack sighed. "It's her and Spot."  
  
A voice from behind Jack asked, "What about me?"  
  
Jack, Race and Blink turned to see Spot standing in front of them, his eyes flashing. He hated it when people talked about him behind his back. There was an edge to his voice. "I asked, what youse sayin' about me, Jackie boy."  
  
Jack glared at Spot and he said angrily, "Where's Alicia, Spot? I'm surprised she's not hanging onto ya."  
  
His eyes lit up in surprise. "Is dat what dis is about, Cowboy? Da goil? She just went ta gets some of her things. I nevah thought I'd see da day when youse was jealous of me!"  
  
Jack's eyes flashed. "I'm not jealous, Spot. I'm angry. Youse seem ta have forgotten while dat goil was all ovah ya, dat youse already gots a goil. Remember Kitty?"  
  
Spot was filled with confusion. "Wait, youse think I's interested in Ally? I's got da greatest goil! Why'd I want ta give her up?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "Spot, what are youse doin'? Kitty saw ya wit dat goil on ya. Youse hoit her pretty bad."  
  
Race's eyes flashed. "Youse was wit annudah goil in front of me sistah? I'll soak ya!"  
  
Race lunged for Spot, but Blink was quick to pull him back. Spot didn't even notice. He was too stunned with the fact that his girlfriend had thought he had been with another girl. What if she... He tried not to think what she would do. He looked at Jack, his eyes desperate. "Where is she?"  
  
Jack saw the desperation and the utter sadness within the depths of his friend's eyes. "She's inside."  
  
At that moment a voice spoke up from behind them. "Spot?" asked Alicia. "I have my things."  
  
Spot ignored her. He ran up the stairs as fast as he can. He saw Kat lying on her bunk, curled in a ball. He approached her as quietly as he could. Her face was tearstained. Spot sat down on his bunk, which was the next to hers and put his head in his hands. How many times had he stayed over just to talk to her? He would go onto her bunk, careful not to disturb Race who slept below her, and they would talk for hours.   
  
"I'm awake." Spot's head jerked up when I spoke. He jumped down from his perch on his bed and approached me. I stayed where I was lying on my bed and I stared at the ceiling above me. I felt him take one of my hands.   
  
"Kat, I don't know what youse think is goin' on between me and dat goil, but dere's nothin' between us. Youse da only goil fer me."  
  
I sighed and struggled not to cry again. I wished I could believe him, but I knew what I saw. I turned my head to face him and knew immediately that that had been a foolish move. His face was inches from mine. I looked deep into his eyes. I saw his hand move from mine and before I knew it he had pulled himself up onto my bed. I began to prop myself up, so there would be more room for him, but he stilled my efforts. He sat at the edge, right near my head. He smoothed back my hair in a very soothing fashion. "Youse have ta forgive me, Kat. What would I do without ya? I love ya." I heard his voice shake and I knew he was holding back tears.  
  
I sat up and turned to face him. I knew he spoke the truth. "I know. I love you too. I just saw you with that girl..." I trailed off. His eyes were filled with hope. I laughed and I saw the tension in his face ease away. "Come here," I said still laughing. He took me in his arms. I sighed. I always felt so at home and peaceful in his arms. "I'm sorry, Spot. I get so jealous sometimes that I don't think."  
  
He laughed and kissed the top of my forehead. "I get dat way, too. I almost soaked Jackie boy tonight." I pulled back and looked at him in astonishment. "It's true!" he said laughing. He pulled me back into his arms. "I saw youse two leave together and den when I get 'ere he's talkin' about me. I figured he was tryin' ta move in on me goil."  
  
I laughed into his chest. "Never. You're the only man for me." I pulled back and kissed his nose. He smirked back at me and pulled me in for a kiss. Just then there was a knock on the door. I began to pull away, but Spot held me in close. I knew he was not letting anyone disturb us. I put my arms around his neck.  
  
A voice outside the door called to us. "Spot, Kitty? Youse two done yet? We're all tired and want ta get some sleep. Can we come in?" We didn't answer. "Hey, youse two awake?" The door slowly opened up. We pulled apart, though I kept my arms around his neck. It was Blink. When he saw us he smiled. "So youse two made up. Good. I'll tell da fellahs dat dey can come up now." He disappeared out the door once more.  
  
I turned to Spot. "You think they were all out there waiting?"  
  
He smirked and replied, "Probably. I think dey all was scared of what would 'ave happened ta da foist person ta interrupt us. I would 'ave soaked 'em good, if we hadn't been together again."  
  
I shook my head and laughed. I heard the door opened and soon all the newsies were inside. I saw Lucky glance my way and she gave me a grin. I turned back towards Spot and noticed that Alicia had come over to talk to him. She looked at me. "They explained everything to me. I'm really sorry you thought that. I feel terrible. I would have been so upset if I had been the cause of your breakup."  
  
I knew she meant none of what she was saying. I sneaked a glance at Spot and knew he believed every word that she said. I simply smiled sweetly back at her and said, "No harm done. Everything is great between us."  
  
"Good. Well, are there any bunks over here available? I really don't know anyone here, but you Spot. I'd feel uncomfortable sleeping so close to them."   
  
Spot scratched his head. "I'm not sure. Kat, what bunks are available?"  
  
I looked around. "That one over there, two bunks down by Jack and one by Blink."  
  
"I guess I'll take the one by Jack." She looked into Spot's eyes making me very uncomfortable. She acted like I wasn't even there! "Thanks Spot for showing me around today. I was thinking of trying to sell some papes tomorrow and I was wondering if you could show me? I mean as long as Kitty doesn't mind." She made it seem like I was an overprotective girlfriend. "I would really appreciate it." She leaned in closer to him.  
  
"Sure, I can. Kat don't mind, do ya sweetie?"  
  
I smiled and said, "No honey. I'm tired though. I think it's time for me to go to bed." I figured Alicia would take the hint and leave us alone for a few minutes, but no, she took it as an opportunity.   
  
"Really? I'm so excited. I don't think I could sleep. I've never been anywhere, but my home. This is a real adventure!"  
  
Spot shrugged. "If youse want, ya can stay up and play cards wit me and da boys."  
  
Her eyes lit up. "Oh, that would be lovely! You are so sweet! Let me go and put my things down." She finally left us.  
  
I sighed. "Spot, I'm not saying you can't be friends with her, but I just want you to know that I really can't stand her."  
  
He looked at me in shock. "Youse don't like Ally? What's dere not ta like? She's so nice. She really liked ya."  
  
I sighed. Great, now he thought I was the bad guy. "Forget it, Spot. Don't listen to me."  
  
I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. I waited for the sound of him jumping down off of my bunk. When I didn't hear it, I opened my eyes back up. He was staring down at me with a smile. "Youse are so beautiful. If youse don't like her, I won't go wit her tomorrow."  
  
I sighed. "No, no. Don't worry about it. I'm probably just being silly. Go and show her around."  
  
He leaned down and kissed me softly. "If youse are still okay wit it tomorrow, then I will. If not, just tell me. Good night." He jumped down from my bunk. I laid there a long time before I eventually fell asleep. I listened to the poker game. I could hear Alicia laughing at every little thing any one of the guys said. I wondered if Lucky liked her? I hoped she didn't. If she did like her then I knew I was being unreasonable.  
  
Chapter Five  
I awoke the next morning very pleasantly. I felt familiar lips upon mine and reached up and ran my hands through his hair. When we finally parted, I said, "Good morning Spot!"  
  
He smirked. "I should do dat every mornin'. Seems ta brighten yer outlook ta mornings." I laughed and got down from my bunk. I then playfully punched him. He gave me an evil grin. "If dat's how youse want ta be!" He grabbed me and began to tickle me. I tried to break free, but his grip was strong.   
  
"Uncle, Spot! Uncle!" I said laughing.   
  
He finally let up. "Hey youse two, break it up!" Jack playfully messed up my hair. "Youse know, we still gots ta get dis one a newsie hat."  
  
"She can just use me hat," said Spot placing his hat upon my head. "We'll get hers soon enough."  
  
"Oh! I'm going to be late to Tibby's today. Lucky and I are going over to Mandy's to help her out for a little bit."  
  
Spot shook his head. "Just get dere as fast as youse can. I'll miss ya."  
  
I gave him a kiss and then left to get ready for another day of selling newspapers.  
*****  
It has been a week since Alicia came into our lives and ever since then, things have gotten worse and worse. Spot and I have been fighting constantly. Usually he stays over for at least three nights and comes to visit or I visit him every day. This week he only stayed over twice and I've seen him rarely. And whenever I do, he's always with Alicia. He even took her to meet his Brooklyn newsies! I was getting more and more jealous. But, that wasn't even the worst of it. It seems Alicia has friends who are just like her. She brought them down to meet the newsies. Billie and Brooke. Billie has somehow managed to get Race to dump Lucky for her. I hardly ever see Lucky now. I know she's planning on coming to my birthday party tomorrow night, but I knew it wouldn't be the same. Before, we had been so excited, picking out dresses together, but now it would be different. It had always been Race, Blink, Amanda, Lucky, Spot, Jack, Sarah and me. Everything had changed. I knew Sarah was going tomorrow. I also knew she wasn't seeing anyone anymore and I planned on attempting to reunite her and Jack.  
  
Now Brooke was another problem. She seemed to believe that Blink was meant for her. She was just like Alicia and was with Blink every second of the day. I knew Amanda was worried. Neither of us wanted to lose our men.  
  
I walked slowly to Tibby's. My thoughts were occupied on how I was going to rid myself of Alicia when suddenly I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I tensed, unsure of who it was.  
  
"How's my favorite birthday girl?" I heard the person ask from behind me.  
  
I felt myself relax as I faced the mysterious man. "Davey! I haven't seen you in so long! How's school? Are you still with Smartie? Give me a hug!" I pulled him in for a hug.  
  
He grinned as he pulled away. "Yeah, we're still together. She's my date for tomorrow night. She misses you girls. She was going to come tonight, but she was too tired. She'll be home for good in two weeks, at the end of the month."  
  
"So, how are you coping without her? I mean, we hardly see you anymore! Everyone was saying you had another girl, but then Les said you were working with Denton?"  
  
"Yeah, it's great. That and school takes up all my time. But I should be back in newsie clothes by the end of the month. That's when school ends."  
  
We began to walk towards Tibby's. "So, how does Smartie like the school? I mean I can't believe she was picked. What an opportunity!"  
  
David grinned. "She loves it. Oh, Sarah says hi and that tonight you're supposed to stay at Tibby's till she comes. She might be working at the factory late. She wants to see you girls!"  
  
I smiled. "That's so nice. I don't know if Lucky will be there though. Race and her broke up. She's never here anymore."  
  
"I heard. I sent word for her to come tonight. So, how are you and Spot doing?"  
  
I sighed. "I don't know."  
  
There was silence. "I'm sorry," he said finally.  
  
I knew David would understand. He always knew the right things to say. I gave him a smile. "Thanks. Come on! I'll race you to Tibby's!  
  
We raced to Tibby's. I beat him by a couple of seconds. We entered Tibby's breathlessly. We were the last people to arrive. I looked around for Spot and I felt myself crumble at the sight before my eyes. There he was with Alicia in a booth with Tracks across from them. His arm was across her shoulders and her head was on his shoulders. I almost ran back out, but a hand on my back stopped me. "Go talk to him. Let him know that you know." David always knew what I was thinking. I nodded and gave his hand a squeeze before I made my way over to the table. I paused a few feet away from the table when I heard what they were talking about.  
  
"Spot, youse didn't tell me youse gots a new goil. I thought youse was still wit Kitty. So what's yer name?" asked Tracks.  
  
"Alicia," came her reply.   
  
I waited for Spot to stay something as to the fact that she wasn't his girlfriend, but no remark came. I drew in my breath. So, this was it. I walked over to the table. Tracks was the first to notice me.  
  
"Kitty! How are ya? I haven't seen youse in a long while. Do ya know Spot's goil?"  
  
I looked at Spot. He stared right back at me and didn't say anything. I waited a couple of moments before answering, giving him a chance to correct Tracks. When Spot stayed silent, I finally answered. "Hi, Tracks. Yes, I know Alicia." I smiled. "Spot. Alicia. Well, I just wanted to give you your hat back." I took his hat off of my head and handed it to him. "Thank you for lending it to me. I'm going to go buy another one tomorrow."  
  
Spot nodded. "Okay. Yer welcome."  
  
I nodded. I smiled once more and made sure I avoided eye contact with him. He always knew what I was feeling and if he looked into my eyes he would know that I was filled with such immense sadness. "Well, I'll see you guys later. Tracks, we have to talk sometime. I want to know whatever happened with you and Sally." He gave me a devilish grin. I laughed and left their table. With every step I felt my heart breaking more and more. I felt a hand on my back and David whispered into my ear, "You okay?"  
  
I turned to him and simply said, "No. But I'll survive."  
  
"Come on." He escorted me to a table. Sitting on one side was Race with Billie on one side and Teddy on the other. Across from them were Blink in-between Amanda and Brooke. Lucky was sitting on a chair pulled up to the table, looking very uncomfortable with Jack sitting next to her. When they saw me approach, they all began saying Happy Birthday. That's when I realized he had dumped me on my birthday! How cruel can he be? Doing this to me on my birthday? I felt my blood began to boil and I said angrily, "Thanks." Everyone was silent, uncertain of way I was so angry.  
  
I put on a fake smile. "Sorry, guys. I have a little headache. No birthday punches!"  
  
Everyone laughed and Jack rose from his seat and mused my hair. "I want a hug and kiss from da birthday goil!" I smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Jack raised his eyebrows. "Spot bettah watch out or I just might take his goil from him." I felt myself tense. I forced myself to relax before replying, "Actually, I'm taking applications for a new boyfriend. There's been a vacancy." I said trying to make a joke out of it. Everyone grew silent and stared at me. "What?" I asked. "We weren't going to be together forever. Sooner or later we were going to break up!"  
  
Lucky shook her head. "Yer serious?"  
  
I smiled. "Yes. Now come on people! It's Race's and my birthday. Let's not be so serious!"  
  
Everyone began to talk amongst themselves. Jack leaned in to me. "I'm sorry fer what I said."  
  
I shook my head. "Don't worry. I'm fine."  
  
People began to head back to the Lodge House and I started worrying about Sarah. I turned to David, who was in the middle of a conversation with Jack. "Davey, when did Sarah say she'd get here?"  
  
He shrugged and turned back towards Jack. I turned towards Lucky. She was staring off into space. Jack, David, Amanda, Lucky and I were the only ones left. Finally Sarah arrived. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as she made her way over to us. She gave me a hug. "Happy birthday! I just wanted to see you all on your actual birthday, not on the day after."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks. I miss you. I don't see you enough." Lucky and Amanda both agreed.  
  
"I know." Sarah said. "So, how's Spot?"  
  
I felt my face pale. "Actually, we're not together anymore."  
  
"What! When did this happen? I'm so sorry! I wasn't told."  
  
I shook my head. "You couldn't have known. It happened this evening."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Jack, Lucky and Amanda in unison.  
  
"Tonight? I figured youse broke up dis mornin'! And at yer birthday party?" Lucky jumped up. "I'm going ta have ta have a talk wit him."  
  
"Don't. I'm fine. Besides, this wasn't my real birthday party, tomorrow is. We'll have a great time tomorrow night! Now, we better start to the Lodging House. It's late, and it'll be closing soon."  
  
"Guys?" asked Amanda. "Is there room for me? There's no one at my house tonight and I don't want to stay there by myself. Plus Blink left without me, and I really don't want to walk back by myself."  
  
Jack nodded. "We gots three extra bunks tonight. Skittery, Pepper, and Mush went ta Queens fer da night. So youse two lovely goils can stay ovah." We made our way back to the Lodging House.   
  
When we arrived, we found that everyone was pretty much asleep. I walked with Lucky, who was going to sleep in the bunk underneath Spot. As we neared my bunk, I realized that there was someone already in my bed. "She's in my bed!" I whispered to Lucky.   
  
Lucky's eyes twinkled. "Just push her off! Dat'll show da little whore!"  
  
I laughed, but shook my head. "I'll just take her bunk. Good night." I started towards her bunk, but then decided to take a look at Teddy. I discovered his bunk was empty. I felt my face pale. Where could he be? I went over to Race and gently shook him awake.  
  
"What?" he asked loudly.   
  
"Race, you have to be quiet. Teddy's missing."  
  
Race sat up with a start. "He's not in his bunk?"  
  
I heard giggling from above us and resisted the urge to look at Spot and Alicia. "Yeah. I'm going to go look for him. He's probably at Les'."  
  
Race relaxed. "Yeah, I think I heard him mention somethin' 'bout Les. Let me know when youse are back."  
  
I nodded. I had been hoping he would offer to come with me. It was awfully late, but I knew Race was still half-asleep. The next morning he probably wouldn't even know I had talked to him. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Do youse want me ta come wit ya?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine Lucky. Don't worry about it."  
  
I silently left the Lodging House and made my way to the Jacob's. I went to the roof and knocked on Sarah's window. When she saw that it was I, she opened it. "Kitty? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm looking for Teddy. Is he here?" She smiled and pointed to a bed. There he was, sleeping peacefully. I sighed. "He didn't tell anyone where he was going. I got scared."  
  
She became very serious. "He's very upset and hurt. He can't believe that you broke up with Spot. He was crying over it."  
  
I felt my face pale. I never even thought of how it would affect him. "Teddy idolizes Spot. Great! What was I thinking of saying it the way I did in front of him. Well, is it okay if he spends the night?"  
  
Sarah nodded. "It's fine. Do you want to? It's not a good idea for you to be walking by yourself this late at night."  
  
I shook my head. "I'll be fine. Most people don't know of my breakup with Spot yet, and no one wants to anger him! Tell Teddy I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
I slowly made my way back to the Lodge House. Poor Teddy. I wondered what I should do to fix this mess. I made my way to the Lodge House. When I got there, I discovered it was locked. I knocked softly on the door, hoping someone was awake and would here it. I heard a noise behind me and when I looked back, I noticed a man walking towards me. He held something in his hand. I knocked on the door a little louder. I looked back again and saw a flash of silver. He had a knife. I felt myself begin to panic. I knocked on the door as loud as I can. "Open up!" I shouted. "Please! Somebody, help!" The man began to run towards me. "Oh my God!" I pressed myself against the door, banging on it as hard as I could, when suddenly the door opened. I fell inside and quickly got out of the way so the door could be closed. I sighed. I looked up and there stood a very angry Jack.   
  
"What were ya doin' out dere?" he shouted at me.  
  
I felt tears come to my eyes. This had to be one of the worst days of my life and it was my birthday! First my boyfriend broke up with me, then my little brother runs away cause he's mad at me, a guy with a knife comes at me, and Jack's mad because I woke him up. "I'm sorry." I whispered looking down at the floor, tears streaming down my face.  
  
"Yer sorry? Youse wake up da entire house and youse say yer sorry? What were ya thinking? He had a knife!"  
  
A voice from behind him spoke up in my defense. "Let her be Jack. She's had a rough night." I looked up, thinking it was Race, but my eyes locked with Spot. "It's okay Kat. He didn't get ya." I felt his hand on my head, smoothing back my hair. I closed my eyes and tried to hold the sob that was forming back. I was unsuccessful and tears flooded my vision. I felt his arms pull me close and I sobbed into his shirt.   
  
Jack stood there watching, wondering what this would mean for their relationship. He could tell that they both still had feelings for each other. He turned around and was about to start up the stairs when he heard Spot call out to him.   
  
My tears were lessening and I felt Spot pull away from me and approach Jack. I felt a sense of loss at that moment and I prayed to God that that wasn't the last time I would feel his arms around me.   
  
I heard him talking to Jack. Telling Jack to comfort me. That Ally wouldn't like it if she knew he had been holding his ex-girlfriend in his arms. I felt myself grow cold. It was all about her. I wiped away the last remaining tears and stood up. I walked over to them. "I'm going to sleep now. Good night." I gave Jack a peck on the cheek and Spot a smile and made my way up the stairs. I noticed that Alicia had moved from my bed and back to hers. I laid on my bed and curled up in a ball. I was soon fast asleep.  
  
Chapter Six  
Jack stared at his friend as he silently watched Kitty walk up the stairs. Spot had a hurt look on his face when she had given him a peck on the cheek and not him. Jack slapped him on the back. "What did youse expect? She's not yer goil. Youse got annudah goil."  
  
Spot smiled sadly. "I know. It was just weird. She always gives me a kiss good night."  
  
"Well, I'm surprised it took her so long ta break up wit ya."  
  
Spot gave him a confused glance. "What are ya talkin' about?"  
  
Jack held up his hands. "I just figured she was da one ta break it up. Everyone was bettin' on when she would do it."  
  
Spot glared at Jack. "Youse were takin' bets? Why?"  
  
"Cause of all da times youse was wit Ally. Everyone knew it bothered her. We also knew Ally wanted ya."  
  
Spot shook his head. "Well, it happened by accident."  
  
Jack laughed. "It can't happen by accident! One of youse say ya gots somebody else or want it ta end."  
  
Spot gave him another glare. "Well, this happened by accident. I was wit Ally when Tracks sat down. I had me arm around her, so maybe he got da wrong idea. Well, he thought Ally was my goil and den when Kat came ovah, he asked her if she met me new goil yet. I waited fer her ta say dat Ally ain't me goil, but she nevah did. She just said she knew her and den she left."  
  
Jack looked at Spot in astonishment. "Yer a cruel, cruel bastard! I can't believe what youse did ta her! Havin' someone ask her if she knew yer goil, when she was yer goil! No wonder she didn't say anythin'! What if youse had asked Ally ta be yer goil, den she would 'ave looked stupid. Yer terrible Spot. I can't believe youse hoit her so."  
  
Spot stared at Jack. He couldn't believe what he was saying. Was he right? Did he think rather irrationally? He had assumed that if she still loved him she would say, I'm Spot's girl, but had that been a stupid assumption? He shook his head. "Maybe yer right Jackie boy. I hope I haven't hoit her. Dat's da last thing I want ta do."  
  
"I think youse already have."  
  
Spot sighed and ran a hand though his hair. They went to their bunks. Spot laid down on his and turned onto his side. He saw Kat sleeping peacefully in a ball curled around her pillow. He smiled. She was so beautiful when she slept. He knew he was going to have to deal with his feelings for her and Ally soon, but just not tonight. He needed to get some sleep.  
  
Chapter Seven  
"Kitty, youse gots ta wake up. Time ta carry da bannah!" I ignored Race and simply rolled over. "Come on Kitty!" he said as he shook me.   
  
I opened my eyes and glared at him. "I'm sleeping and that's final."  
  
Spot watched as Race unsuccessfully tried to wake me up. He smiled remembering the one way to wake her up in a good mood. He silently reprimanded himself. He was with Ally now, not Kat. No use in remembering her kisses.  
  
"Leave me alone!" I shouted at Race as he shook me harder. Finally he stopped. I smiled in relief and tried to fall back asleep. I didn't have much of a chance for Race was soon back. I gasped as I felt myself being drenched with cold water. My eyes flew open. I glared at Race's smiling face. "I can't believe you!" I jumped out of bed and he ran for cover, laughing the entire way.  
  
I felt a hand on my arm and looked up at Jack's smiling face. "Well, at least he got youse up!"  
*****  
I hurried to Amanda's after selling. Lucky, Amanda, and I had decided that we would get ready together at her house after we were done selling. I arrived at her house and knocked on the door. She opened it, revealing a tearstained face. I gasped. "What happened?"  
  
Tears trickled down her cheeks. "Blink broke up with me today. Said I was too needy!"  
  
I gave her a hug and let her cry on my shoulder. When she calmed down, I pulled back and said, "We'll show them! We'll be the prettiest girls at the party. Personally I think that Brooke is a fat cow!"  
  
Amanda laughed. "And a whore, just like Alicia and Billie! We'll show all of them that we don't need guys to have fun!"  
  
I smiled. There was a knock on the door. "That must be Lucky." I opened the door, revealing Lucky and Smartie, David's girlfriend. "Smartie!" We ran over to give her a hug. "How are you?" I asked.  
  
She smiled. "I'm fine. I ran into Lucky and she told me, you were getting ready here, so I thought I would get ready with you guys. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"Of course not!" said Amanda. "You're New York accent is gone!"  
  
She smiled. "I know. When I go back to selling, I'll have ta fake it."  
  
We all laughed and made our way to Amanda's bedroom and began to get ready. Soon we were finished with about thirty minutes till the party. Amanda was wearing a light blue velvet dress that accentuated her blue eyes and called attention to her red hair. The dress had a scooped circle neckline and the bottom flared out showing off her trim waistline. Her hair was pulled up in a twist making her look very grand. Lucky's dress was similar except it was a dark violet making her long blond hair stand out against the dark fabric. Her dress was also made of velvet, but it had a trim of lace at the neckline and the bottom of the dress. Smartie's dress was yellow, her black hair shimmering against it. Her dress' neckline was higher than the other dress and her dress was made of satin. My dress was emerald green, the same color as my eyes. It was made of silk and was very smooth to the touch. My dress showed off my figure, curving in just the right places. It too flared out at the bottom, though the neckline was different from the others. It was a V cut. I had decided on leaving my brown hair down, and shone with life as it hung against my back. I felt we all looked absolutely stunning and hoped the boys would appreciate it.  
  
"So, Smartie, is Davey coming to pick you up or are you meeting him there?" I asked.  
  
"Actually, he said that him and some of the guys would stop by to pick us up. I know Jack is taking Sarah. Probably Tracks, Les, Specs, maybe Skittery. I don't know who. He didn't say."   
  
"So when are dey comin'?" asked Lucky.   
  
Smartie looked at the clock on the wall. "Soon. I'm not really sure, but it's six-thirty now and the party starts at seven, so they should be here any minute."  
  
A few minutes later they arrived. Sarah's dress was identical to Smartie's except her dress was all white. Jack was escorting her and he looked very handsome in the suit jacket he had borrowed from Amanda's shop. Most of the newsie's had borrowed a jacket from her store for the party. Her parents didn't mind. I was shocked to notice that Jack's customary cowboy hat was missing. I thought he never took it off. Standing behind Sarah and Jack were David, Tracks, Skittery, and Mush. They too, had left their hats at home, which was a rare occurrence for newsies.   
  
Jack was the first to speak. "You goils look beautiful!" The men behind him were quick to agree. "Now, if I may be da foist ta say Happy Birthday Kitty!"  
  
I smiled. "Thanks Jack."  
  
Tracks walked over to me. "I was wonderin' if I might escort ya ta da party?"  
  
I smiled at Tracks. "Of course." He extended his arm and I took it. I noticed that Lucky was being escorted by Mush and Amanda was being escorted by Skittery. Smartie was, of course, with David. When we arrived at Medda's, who was generously letting us use her building for the party, I was amazed at how much it was decorated. "Who did this? Is it for me and Race?"  
  
Jack came over to me and smiled. "Only fer two of me favorite people." I felt tears come to my eyes and gave him a big hug.   
  
"Thanks Jack!"  
  
"Hey, now don't you take all of the credit Jack! I helped and so did Tracks, Spot and Blink!" I gave David a grin and went over to give him a hug. I then turned to Tracks and gave him a hug. As I was pulling away from him I heard a man clear his throat from behind me. I turned around, a smile on my face. As soon as I saw who stood before me, I felt my smile fade. It was Spot and Alicia. His eyes were cold and I saw that they were holding hands.   
  
"Spot. Alicia. I'm glad you could make it." My voice sounded fake to my own ears. It was too happy.  
  
Spot nodded and turned to glance at Tracks. "I want ta talk wit ya later 'bout somethin'." Tracks nodded.   
  
"Spot, let's go in and sit down."   
  
"We all should go on in. We want to get good seats!" David led Smartie in and we began to get a table. I noticed that Race, Blink, and Spot were all sitting together with their new girlfriends. I was surprised to see that Teddy was sitting with them. I saw Jack leave Sarah's side and go up to Race. I wondered what they were talking about. I soon found out. He approached Tracks and me.   
  
"Dere's a seat fer youse two at da head table. Dis way!"  
  
I glanced at Amanda and she just shrugged helplessly. Didn't Jack realize how much I hated those girls? Tracks and I joined the table. I was happily surprised to see Jack take the seat on my other side. I knew this was going to be an awkward night.  
  
Chapter Eight  
After Medda's show, I was finally able to leave the table, saying I wanted some fresh air. I looked up at the stars and felt tears slip down my cheeks. The night was going so badly. The entire time I had been basically ignored. Every once and a while Jack or Tracks would turn to me, but they would soon be pulled into the conversation with the rest of the group. Jack and Tracks occasionally tried to bring me into the conversation, but somehow the girls would exclude me. After a while they stopped, loving the attention that the girls were paying them. I couldn't believe how badly my life was going. I lost my boyfriend, then Race, and now Jack, Tracks, and Blink to them! And most of the other newsies were becoming less and less involved with me. I knew it wouldn't be long before I lost all my friends. As it was, I never saw Lucky since her and Race's breakup, and most likely the same thing would happen now that Blink and Amanda weren't together. I knew I was going to have to learn to live without friends, if I decided to stay at the Manhattan Lodge house. I could always leave. I shook my head. I didn't want to leave them.  
  
I heard footsteps behind me and wiped the tears from my face. I was hidden by shadows so hopefully the person wouldn't see me. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned around.  
  
"I saw you come out here. Are you okay?"  
  
I smiled bitterly at David. "I suppose. Considering this is the worst night of my life."  
  
He pulled me in for a hug. I felt the tears begin to fall again. "Don't worry, it can only get better."  
  
I pulled away. "Yeah, right. Knowing my luck, they have more friends. They'll come along and take you away." I grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes earnestly. "Promise me you won't break up with Smartie for one of their friends." He rolled his eyes and started to move away. "Please!"  
  
He stared back at me. "Of course. I would never break up with her. I love her!"  
  
I smiled bitterly. "Well, I thought Spot and I were in love, but I was wrong. He's almost as bad as my ex-fiancée, William Marks." At David's bewildered look, I explained. "You know, Spot hurt me like he did; worse actually. Maybe what Spot did wasn't physically, like William, but he hurt me emotionally. That pain takes a lot longer to go away. Bruises fade, but marks on the heart last forever. I trusted him and loved him with all my heart." I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair. "Can I tell you something Davey?" He nodded. "I'm thinking about leaving."  
  
His jaw dropped. "What? Are you kidding me?"  
  
I shook my head sadly. "No. I mean, who's at the lodge house? No one who really cares about me. Teddy and Race, but only because they're my brothers. All the others like the other girls more. Besides, I don't think I'll be able to stand watching Spot and Alicia. Even after I get over him, it'll be a bitter reminder that I wasn't good enough for him."  
  
"Are you sure? Your problems will stay the same even if you run from them."  
  
I nodded. I was glad that David understood that I needed to leave. If he hadn't, I don't know what I would have done. "Besides, Lucky and Amanda aren't going to be at the Lodge House anymore. Amanda won't go near Blink and Lucky isn't allowed inside for a month because she threatened Brooke." At the look of astonishment upon his face, I added, "Jack just decided this tonight, so you couldn't have known." I heard the beginning of Happy Birthday and people calling for me. I stood tall and put out my arm. "Care to escort me?"  
  
David looked at me sadly and took my arm. As he led me to the where Race was seated, he asked quietly, "Where will you go?" I shrugged. "I'll miss you." He gave my arm a squeeze and I felt tears come to my eyes once more.  
  
"Dere ya are? We were lookin' all ovah fer ya!" exclaimed Race. Then he said jokingly, "Thought youse went off wit Tracks." Everyone broke into laughter. I smiled and wondered to myself how long it had taken for them to notice me gone. I had been gone for quite some time. As the last words were sung, Race and I blew out the candles on our cake. I couldn't believe I was going to leave all of them.   
  
"Thanks guys. You all mean so much to me. Always remember that." Everyone came over to where Race and I were standing and wished us a great birthday as they made their way home to the Lodge House. I don't think any one of them suspected that I would be gone the next day.   
  
"Me and Ally wish ya a happy birthday, Kitty."   
  
I felt myself grow so cold. It was like someone had just stabbed me in the back. She had taken the one thing that had me feel so special. She had gotten him to stop calling me Kat. I looked up at the two of them and forced a smile and acted as if my heart hadn't just been broken into a thousand pieces. "Thanks. I hope you two had a good time tonight. Thanks for coming." I turned away from them and slowly began walking away. I heard someone behind me calling my name. It was Jack and Teddy.  
  
"Where you going, Kat?" asked Teddy.  
  
"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back at the House soon. Don't worry." I started to turn around, but stopped and gathered him up in my arms. "I love you, kid. I'll be back. I'll see you around, Jack." I turned quickly around so they wouldn't see my tears. I would miss them so even if they didn't miss me.  
  
"Wait!" Jack grabbed my arm and moved so we were out of Teddy's hearing. "Youse aren't gonna disappear, now are ya?"  
  
I smiled. "Would I do that?" He kept his hold on my arm. I knew I would have to tell him the truth. "For a little bit, Jack. I've been hurt too many times recently, and I don't think I could stand it if I had to see all of you turning away from me more, so I'll leave before it happens." Jack started to interrupt, but I wouldn't let him. "It's true. I bet no one will even notice I'm gone. Teddy will, but it will take the rest of them a little bit. Soon after that, you won't even remember that I left. It'll happen. Those girls have taken everything away from me; Spot, my brother, and now my newsie family. I have to leave!"  
  
He shook his head. "I don't want ya ta go, but I know I won't be able ta change yer mind." He gave me a hug. I was surprised to see that he was crying. "I'll miss ya. Yer like me sistah! I love ya, but I know youse gots ta go."   
  
I smiled through my tears. "Tell everyone I love them, and I'll visit. I'll miss you, Jack. I love you, too. You're like family." I squeezed his hand and slowly made my way down the street.  
  
Chapter Nine  
"Dere she is! Get 'er!"  
  
I looked behind me and saw that the three boys who had been chasing me were right on my heels. I cursed silently and ran faster. I had stupidly decided to cut through Harlem on my way to visit Lucky in the Bronx. She had wanted me to go to Brooklyn, but I knew there was a good chance that I would run into some of my old newsies friends. It had been two weeks since I left everyone. I hadn't seen anyone, but Teddy. By chance I had found Snickers and he gave a message to Lucky to meet me by the Brooklyn Bridge. I stayed just long enough to make plans to meet her today.   
  
I had been in Queens and I decided to take a short cut to the Bronx, even though that had meant going into Harlem, Knuckles' territory, and Knuckles disliked me immensely because of an incident that had happened two months ago. I had been staying at the Brooklyn Lodge House and he had attacked Spot and me. He went into the alley to beat Spot up, when I showed up with the Brooklyn newsies. They ran all the way back to Harlem. Knuckles blamed me for them getting caught. He had never been able to harm me because I had been Spot's girl, but now that I wasn't, he decided to send his newsies after me the first time I was in their territory. So that was why I was running as fast as I can to the Bronx. I looked ahead and saw that Lucky was waiting for me. I started to call out to her when I saw the person beside her. It was Spot and Jack. I stopped and debated what to do. I could either face them and answer all the questions on why I left, which would lead to Spot knowing that I was still in love with him, or I could run in the opposite direction. I looked behind me and realized that Red, Swifty and Knuckles were nowhere in sight. I sighed in relief. I began to walk away, when I was tackled.   
  
"Got youse now!" said Swifty as he put a hand over my mouth.  
  
I kicked at him to get him off of me, but my efforts were wasted. He was to strong. I pushed with all my might and finally bit his hand. He moved his hand away and I began to scream for Spot. It was cut off as Knuckles swung me up and put a knife to my throat. "I'd be careful." I froze. "Now ain't dis familiar. Reminds me of da time we was in Brooklyn, 'cept youse had Spot ta save ya. Now, he couldn't care less!"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"See, I was told ta beat youse up and so, dat's what I's goin' ta do. But foist I gots ta make sure yer friends think dat yer a traitor. Dat way dey won't believe a word out of yer mouth." He dropped the knife to my side. "Don't resist."  
  
He led me out of the alleyway and to my friends. His arm was around my waist leading me. I saw my friends faces filled with disbelief. "Kitty?" asked Lucky uncertainly.  
  
Knuckles laughed. "It's her all right. She's me goil now. Don't know what youse was thinkin' in droppin' her Spot, she really is somthin'!" He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I would have pushed him off of me if he hadn't had the knife pressed against my side.  
  
When we broke apart I was able to see my friend's reaction. Jack looked incredibly confused, while Lucky looked like she could kill me. Spot was hard to read, though. I thought I saw a hint of jealousy when I looked into his eyes, but knew I had to be mistaken.   
  
That's when I was given an opportunity to escape from his grasp. A child ran directly into us, knocking us both to the ground. Knuckles dropped the knife, though the others still hadn't seen it. I jumped up and kicked him in the stomach. I was able to get in a few kicks when the others began to react.   
  
"What are youse doin'? Ain't ya wit him?" asked Lucky.  
  
Before I was able to respond, I was knocked to the ground with a blow to the side of my face. I grabbed my jaw and slowly stood up, glaring at Swifty. Knuckles jumped up and was about to hit me, when he remembered what the others thought. I moved next to Jack. Sensing something was wrong, he placed a protective arm over my shoulder. "What youse doin' Kelly? Dat's me goil!"  
  
Jack stared back at him. "Well, maybe she is and maybe she ain't. But one of yer boys hit 'er and dey ain't goin' ta get dat chance again."  
  
Knuckles glared at him. "She's mine!"  
  
My eyes flashed at that comment. "I'm yours? I don't think so. I seem to recall that that kiss we just shared was because you had a knife to my side! I hate you! You are detestable and that was one of the worst experiences of my life!"  
  
Knuckles nodded towards his newsies and they started back towards Harlem. "I'll be seein' ya Kitty. Remember what I told ya!" He laughed and left.  
  
I turned towards my friends and said meekly, "Hi guys.  
  
Jack laughed and pulled me in for a hug. "Where 'ave youse been, Kitty? I missed ya."  
  
I smiled and pulled back. "I missed you, too."  
  
"My turn!" said Lucky. She gave me a hug. "What was dat all 'bout, Kitty?"  
  
I shrugged. "Beats me. I stupidly cut through Harlem on my way here, and they started chasing me. They just wanted to beat me up for that one time in Brooklyn."  
  
"So, how youse been, Kitty?"  
  
I turned to Spot and realized I was nowhere near to being over him. My heart melted at the sight of him. "I've been fine." I paused, not knowing if I should give him a hug. Finally I decided that would be a bad move. He probably just came today because of Lucky. "So how is everyone? Race? Blink? Mandy? Davey and Smartie? Sarah?"  
  
Jack laughed and punched me playfully. "Dere fine. Why don't youse come back and see fer yourself?"  
  
I bit my lip. I longed to see my friends and to be home once again, but I didn't know if I would be able to stay. They grew quiet watching me. I said quietly, "I don't know if I'll stay, but I want to visit everyone."  
  
I saw Lucky's face fall. "Yer goin' ta leave again? Do youse know how much I missed ya? And what if somethin' like today happens again? What if we're not dere? Stop running away from everybody!"  
  
I smiled bitterly. "I can handle it. And just because I'm back home doesn't mean it won't happen there! And if it happened there and you guys weren't there for me, I'd be crushed. I can handle it."  
  
Lucky threw up her hands. Jack turned towards me. "What are youse talkin' about? If we weren't dere? Of course we'd be dere!"  
  
I shook my head. "Forget it. If I go back, I'll never be able to leave. Have nice lives guys, but I have to go."   
  
I started to run away. I heard them call after me. I felt tears come to my eyes. Why couldn't they understand? I felt myself hit someone and began to apologize. I looked up to see whom I ran into and gasped. Standing before me was my ex-fiancée, William Marks.  
  
I started to back away, but he grabbed my arm. "Nice to see you again, Katherine."  
  
I tried with all of my might to escape from his grasp, but my efforts were useless. He leaned in close and whispered into my ear. "Just wanted to let you know I'm back." With that he released me.  
  
I jumped up and started to run. I ran into someone and was about to start on my way again, when a hand grabbed my arm and turned me into their arms. I fought desperately until I heard his voice. "It's okay, Kat. It's okay." I began to cry into Spot's shirt. I couldn't believe that William was back. I felt him pick me up and soon we were at the Manhattan Lodge House.  
  
He placed me on my old bunk and I was soon fast asleep. One of my last thoughts, though, before I fell asleep was that he called me Kat. I wondered what it could mean.  
  
Chapter Ten  
I felt myself being shaken. I tried to swat them away, but the shaking continued. I slowly opened my eyes. There stood Race, with a huge grin on his face. "Dere's me favorite sistah!"  
  
I smiled and jumped down from the bed and into his arms for a hug. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. We's goin' ta have ta talk 'bout why youse left."  
  
I nodded. "Later. Now, where is everyone? I can't wait to see them."  
  
Race smiled. "They're at Tibby's. Come on, let's go. Dey don't know dat youse is back!"  
  
"What time is it anyway? Did I sleep for a long time?"  
  
"It's dinah time. Youse slept fer a couple of hours. Ya must have been tired. Weren't youse sleepin'?"  
  
I shrugged, avoiding the question. "I was tired. Let's go!"  
  
We arrived at Tibby's and I began to get nervous. What if everyone was mad at me? I took a deep breath and walked in after Race. The room grew quiet. I smiled nervously. That's when Blink walked into the room with Brooke following closely behind him. "Why's everyone so quiet?" Then he saw me. "Kitty!" He ran to me and pulled me into a big bear hug. I laughed. I had missed him. "Where youse been? I missed ya!"  
  
I pulled away and smiled sadly. "I missed you too." Soon my friends surrounded me. I was shocked at how much they had all missed me. I had assumed they wouldn't care that I was gone. Most of them were hurt that I left and couldn't share with them what was wrong. I felt like the kid sister of the group and I had to admit, I loved the attention. Blink and Race were at my side the entire time.   
  
"Hello, Kitty." I looked up to see Brooke, Billie, and Alicia standing before me. They sure didn't look happy to see me. I wondered if I was the only one to pick up on this. I noticed Blink and Race exchange a curious look and was glad that for once, I wasn't the only one picking up the hostile vibes aimed toward me from them.  
  
Alicia smirked at me. "So, Kitty, where did you go? Meet any new men? I have to tell you, Spot is such a dear! He's so good to me. Never even thinks of another girl. So, how was your little adventure?"  
  
I drew in a breath and clenched my jaw. I was not going to hit her. No matter how good it would feel, it was what she wanted. She was purposely spiting me. "I'm glad to hear you and Spot are fine. None of his girl newsies threatened you then? I remember that when I first began dating him, they were very viscous. Wouldn't want them to hurt you."  
  
Blink and Race looked nervously from one another. They caught the hidden undertones between the two girls. "I'll go get Spot." Blink nodded as Race left the restaurant to find him. Alicia and I paid no attention to him leaving. I was too mad.  
  
Her eyes glared at me and she looked at me distastefully. "You know, I never did understand what Spot ever saw in you. I mean he told me you were just a phase, but I mean, well no offense, but look at you!"  
  
My eyes widened at her insults. I moved closer to her and said, "What's wrong with my looks? You mean, I dress like a newsie? Well, at least I don't wear dirty clothes."  
  
Alicia looked confused. "My dress isn't dirty!"  
  
"Easily fixed." I dumped a plate of spaghetti that had been on the table next to me all over her. She yelled incredibly loud as I just smirked back at her. I heard the door to Tibby's open. I turned to see who walked in. It was Race, returning alone. That's when she slapped me. I turned slowly around as she glared murderously at me. Blink put a restraining hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off and went right up to her. "Don't ever do that again or else!" She smirked back at me as a challenge. I stormed out of the restaurant.  
  
"Kitty, wait up!"  
  
I didn't slow down, but kept the same pace as I headed away from Tibby's. "Wait up!" I turned around. "Youse okay?" asked Blink.  
  
I shook my head. "I had to go. I was about to kill her! I can't believe she slapped me!"  
  
"Kitty! Blink! Where are youse two goin'?"  
  
I looked behind Blink and saw Jack and Spot approaching us. Blink answered nervously, looking at me, "Well, we were done at Tibby's."  
  
Spot looked skeptical. "I was just told dat I had ta get ta Tibby's as fast as I could. Now youse two are leavin'?"  
  
I turned and looked him straight in the eyes. "Yeah, we left. Go talk to that girl of yours if you want to know why." I began to walk away. "She looks good in red!"  
  
Blink's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what I was saying. I was never that mean. He knew I must have been really hurt by what Alicia said. He began to follow me. Spot stopped him. "She meant something by dat comment. What'd she mean? Kitty! Get back here!"  
  
I sighed and knew that Spot was going to find out sooner or later and it would probably be better if it came from me. I returned to the group and saw Blink shake his head. "Go see yer goil and you'll find out," he said.   
  
At that moment Brooke came running up. She threw her arms around Blink. "There you are Blink! Why'd you follow that beastly girl!"   
  
I couldn't believe she'd say those things right in front of me. Spot and Jack exchanged confused looks. "Brooke, I'm standing right next to you."  
  
"Oh!" Blink disentangled himself from her. "Well, you are horrible. I can't believe what you did! Her dress is ruined. Spot, you better do something or we're leaving. Get rid of her."  
  
I laughed. "Just because I threw spaghetti on her dress! You're telling me to leave?"  
  
Jack looked at the two of us as if we were crazy. "What spaghetti?"  
  
"The one she threw all over me!" Alicia joined the group and made her way over to Spot, glaring at me the entire time. "Look what she did? And then she threatened me! I thought she was going to kill me!"  
  
I was about to defend myself when Blink broke in. "Dat's a lie! Youse were da one ta get her mad at ya. And she didn't threaten ta kill ya. She just said fer youse ta watch it. And she only said dat aftah youse slapped her. I'm surprised she didn't hit ya right den!"  
  
I grabbed Blink's hand and gave it a squeeze. I was so glad that he was defending me. Brooke was staring at him as if he had two heads. "What happened to you? If you say that that is what happened, then I'm going to have to break up with you."  
  
Blink stared at her disgusted. "Consider us officially broken up! Come on, Kitty. Let's go fer a walk. We's gots ta talk."  
  
I nodded and we left Jack and Spot to believe what they wanted. I hoped that they would believe the truth, what Blink told them, but I doubted they would!  
  
Chapter Eleven  
Blink and I returned to the Lodge House. I sat on my bunk and he sat across from me on Spot's bunk. "So, tell me what youse been up ta since youse been gone."  
  
I sighed. "Nothing. I basically wandered around. I sold in Queens for a little bit. The Bronx before that. It was different. Nobody really knew me by my face so they didn't realize who I was. Then one day I saw Snickers. I had been really lonely so I decided to give him a note to give to Lucky. I met her at the Brooklyn Bridge and then we arranged to meet in the Bronx. I stupidly went through Harlem to get there. Wasn't a smart move. I'm sure they told you what happened earlier today." Blink nodded his head. "Well, what they don't know is that when I went to leave again, I ran into William Marks. He was my old fiancé. Remember the man Pulitzer wanted to make me marry? Him. He somehow got out of jail. He didn't hurt me, luckily, but he's going to. That's why he showed himself to me. He wanted me to know he was back!" I felt tears come to my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.  
  
"I'll be 'ere fer ya."  
  
I smiled at him. "Thanks Blink. That means a great deal to me, but I think you're going to be the only one."  
  
He shook his head. "Da guys love ya!"  
  
I shook my head. "No, they don't. Especially after today. I wished I had hit her."  
  
He nodded sympathetically. "She said some cruel things and none of it was true."  
  
I laid down on my bed. "That's where you're wrong. Some of it was true. That's why it hurt so much! I mean, I know she's prettier than me and Spot's in love with her, but did she have to throw it in my face."  
  
I heard Blink jump down from the bed. He appeared next to me. "She's definitely not as gorgeous as youse are! I don't know what 'e see in 'er. Are youse still in love wit him?"  
  
I smiled bitterly, "I would love it if I could say I wasn't, but unfortunately I'm guilty. I don't know why. I mean, he broke my heart, I can't trust him, and he hates me, yet I still would die for him! I need a doctor! I'm terribly sick."  
  
Blink shook his head. "Nah, yer in love. Lovin' someone isn't yer choice. Yer stuck wit 'em, even if dey don't deserve ya or youse don't deserve 'em."  
  
I looked up at him and was surprised to see his face was filled with pain. I put a hand on his shoulder. "You still love Mandy."  
  
"I hurt her terribly. What was I evah thinkin'?"  
  
I sighed. "I have no clue. That Brooke is so annoying. Go to her house and tell her. I know she still cares for you. She was so upset when you broke up with her."  
  
He bit his lip. "I don't know. Will youse be okay?"  
  
I smiled. "I'm a survivor. I'm upset and hurting, but I'll get over it. I just can't run away from my problems like I did last time."  
  
He planted a kiss on my forehead and headed out to find Amanda. I laid on the bed thinking about what to do. I had two main problems. One was basically that William was back. The only thing I could do about that would be to be on my guard. I'd have to make sure I never went anywhere by myself.   
  
My other problem was a lot more complicated. It all basically came down to the fact that I was still in love with Spot. I would have to learn to live day by day without him. I'd stay away from both him and Alicia and hopefully one day I'd find a man who would help me forget him. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I stayed lying back on my bunk, staring at the ceiling. I somehow knew who it was.  
  
"What youse doin' Kitty?"  
  
I sat up and turned to look at Jack. "What happened?"  
  
He turned to glance at Spot who was staring at the two of us intently. "Well, Ally says youse threatened ta kill her." I snorted but let him go on. "She doesn't want ta stay at da Lodging House if youse are 'ere."  
  
"So, basically, she's a little fraidy cat." I jumped down from the bed, facing Jack with Spot behind me. Jack looked nervously at Spot. "She slapped me, and now she's afraid I'll get back at her. Well, I'm glad she's afraid of me. She deserves to be! After all she said today. So you're kicking me out?" My voice was getting louder and louder as my anger increased. Jack remained silent. My eyes flashed. "Fine! If you want to stick up for that little whore, than go right ahead!" I felt like punching something so badly. I couldn't believe her. I turned around to find myself staring straight into Spot's icy glare. He grabbed my arm.  
  
"Don't youse evah call her dat again."  
  
I smirked right back in his face. I knew I was baiting him, but a part of me wanted to. At least he wasn't ignoring me anymore or silently watching me. "Call her what, a whore?"  
  
His eyes flashed and his grip on my arm tightened. "Spot, let her go. She's just upset," said Jack trying to calm Spot down.  
  
I tore myself from his grip. "You bet I'm upset! You force me back here only to tell me I'm not wanted. Well guess what? If that's what you want, fine with me. You'll never see me again." I felt my anger slowly slide away to be replaced with emptiness. "Never again in this lifetime."  
  
I slowly began to walk away. "Kitty!" I turned to look at Jack. He grabbed me in a hug, but I didn't return it. I felt so betrayed. "Youse have ta come back. I'll talk ta dem."  
  
I laughed bitterly. "I'm sure they'll change their minds after a while. After all, they're so nice!" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Why do youse keep sayin' dat? Youse don't even know 'em!"  
  
I stared at Spot. "Yeah, I don't. And they don't know me. I also used to think you used to know me the best. You, Jack, Race, and Blink knew the most about me. But know, I don't think you have any idea as to who I am. I gave all of you, two months of my life and these girls take less than a week to have me to being a bittersweet memory. I don't know any of you. From now on, to me, you're all dead. At least then, the memories of that blissful time can live on in my heart." I turned around so they couldn't see the tear streaming down my face. "Well, I'm going. I'd say hope to see you, but I won't be hoping to see any of you."   
  
I turned to the stairs and saw Race standing there with a confused look on his face. "Why are youse cryin'? What's goin' on?" When Spot and Jack didn't answer, I tried to, but I couldn't. Race came over to me and pulled me into his arms. I began to sob. Any hope I had was gone. "What did youse do ta her? Why are youse all upset?"  
  
I looked up and stared at them both with such contempt. "You didn't even tell my brother?" I turned around and stared at them both coldly. Race kept his arm around my shoulders. "I've been kicked out of the Lodging House because of Spot's whore."  
  
I saw Spot's jaw tighten. "Kitty! Be careful! Now yer kickin' her out, Jack? Youse can't do dat! I'll leave wit her if ya do."  
  
"Me too!" I looked and there stood Blink, a grim look on his face, holding hands with Amanda.  
  
"Wait a minute!" I looked at Spot. "Dis 'as gotten out of hand. I was goin' ta say dis earlier but someone gots me mad, but either da goils, Brooke, Billie and Ally can stay at Brooklyn or Kitty can." He approached me and stared into my eyes. "I know youse think I hate ya, but I don't. I wouldn't be able to live wit myself if youse gots hurt. I don't want youse ta have ta leave da House. I'll try ta talk wit dem, but right now dey're impossible. I don't care who goes where, but nobody is bein' kicked out onta da streets."  
  
I shook my head. "I don't want your pity."  
  
He laughed. "I don't have pity fer ya. Yer too tough and strong. But I care a lot fer youse even if ya hate me. I don't want anyone ta hurt ya, and dat's what'll happen if youse go ta da streets. But if yer at Brooklyn, Lucky'll be dere and Tracks. I know he likes ya and youse liked him before."  
  
I bit my lip. Had I been incredibly judgmental? Maybe he stilled cared for me as a friend. "Thanks Spot. But I don't like Tracks."  
  
Blink laughed. "He's goin' ta be mighty disappointed."  
  
I looked at Spot. "Do you mean it?"  
  
He stared at me sadly. "Kitty, youse should know dat I nevah say something I don't mean."  
  
I nodded. "I know, it's just-" I turned away from them all. "It seems like my life is swirling around me, going so fast I can't catch up. Every time I think things are going to be okay, everything falls away from me, leaving me so confused! I don't know which way is up anymore. I just wish I could get a handle on whatever is going on in my life. Everything has changed ever since..." I trailed off, not wanting to anger Spot anymore. I knew I had pushed him to his limits today. If I had been a man, I would have been nursing some serious injuries. "I just want to have some fun for once!" I twirled around. "So, in honor of me getting kicked out-"  
  
Jack interrupted me. "I didn't kick youse out! I, damn! Youse are like me little sistah! Don't be mad at me!"  
  
I smiled and ran at Jack and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry for everything I said to you." I pulled away. "Spot, you too. I was just upset about everything. I was also scared, I mean, I thought I was going to have to go back to the streets and with William back-"  
  
"Wait, William's back?" asked Spot.  
  
"I didn't tell you. He's what I was running from earlier today. He wanted to tell me he's back in New York."  
  
Spot threw up his hands. "And youse didn't tell me?"  
  
"Well, no." I sighed. "It doesn't matter. He doesn't know where I am."  
  
Jack shook his head. "Everyone knows youse stay 'ere Kitty!"  
  
"Yer stayin' in Brooklyn. Ally'll have ta understand. Me boys and I will be able ta protect youse and he won't know dat yer wit us."  
  
I bit my lip and said quietly. "I don't want her to be mad at you."  
  
He smirked. "She won't be. I'm Spot Conlon aftah all."  
  
I threw up my hands. "I forgot how egotistical you can be." Everyone in the room laughed. "Well, as I was saying earlier, I want to have fun tonight. Who wants to go to Medda's with me?"  
  
Blink and Amanda exchanged a glance before Blink said, "We'll go."  
  
"Count me in as long as youse say me a dance! I have ta get Sarah, though."  
  
I smiled at Jack. "Sure she won't mind if I dance with you?"  
  
He laughed. "We'll see youse dere!"  
  
"I'll go fer a little bit, but I'll have ta leave early ta talk wit Ally. I'll be back ta take youse ta Brooklyn, Kitty."  
  
Chapter Twelve  
"Are you sure youse'll be okay here? We can wait till Spot shows up."  
  
I waved Jack and Sarah away. "You have to get Sarah back before her curfew and I'm sure you both want some alone time. I'll be fine. He said he'd be here by now and he's only a couple of minutes late. You know Spot. He always keeps his word. I'll be fine!"  
  
Jack bit his lip and finally nodded his head. "Okay, but youse gots ta promise me youse'll stay inside Medda's till he shows up. Promise?"  
  
I nodded. I watched the two of them leave. I decided that the step outside of the door of Irving Hall was still all right. I felt perfectly safe, though I think the cause of that security might have something to do with the fact that I had a sip or two of Jack's drink, which contained some kind of alcohol. I wasn't near being drunk, but I was feeling good. I wondered where Spot could be. After about an hour passed, I realized he wasn't coming. I was very mad, to say the least. I couldn't believe what he had done! I knew I couldn't go to the Manhattan Lodge House with the girls being there, so I decided to go to Brooklyn. I was almost at the bridge when I realized how silent it was. There was no one else around. I felt a chill and speed up my pace. I couldn't wait to be in the Brooklyn Lodge House, nice and safe.  
  
That's when I heard the footsteps behind me. I was almost across the bridge when I first noticed them. I increased my pace and the footsteps kept in rhythm with me. I prayed it wasn't William. My earlier feeling of complete safety had turned into terror. I knew if he caught me, he'd kill me. I began to run. I raced for the docks. The Lodge House was in view. I looked behind me to see how far away he was and that's when I tripped over a garbage can. I began to get up and started running, but I had given him his opportunity. William lunged at me, tackling me to the ground. I prayed someone had heard the commotion and would come outside to check on it. I fought him desperately. I was finally able to get his hand off of my mouth and I screamed for Spot as loud as I could.   
  
He grabbed my jaw and made me stare into his eyes. They were so cold. "Don't you do that again or I'll kill your precious Spot." I was quieted instantly and while he was distracted, I kicked him in the groin as hard as I could. He bent over in pain, releasing me. I began to run to the Lodge House. The door was in my reach. I turned the handle and instantly felt like crying. It was locked. I looked back and I saw him slowly getting up. I began to pound on the door as loud as I could, screaming for someone to open up. I looked back and saw he had pulled out a knife. I pounded on the door as loud as I could, but still no one came. I looked up to the Lodge room and thought I saw a candle lit, but I wasn't positive. Then he was right next to me. He put the knife up to my throat. "This is familiar. I seem to recall about two weeks ago this happened, but your friends were there for you then. You think you would have learned."  
  
I gasped. "You were that man with the knife!"  
  
He smiled. "Correct little girl." He drew back the knife and at that moment the door to Lodge House opened. I fell inside. William stared, shocked. I felt a pair of arms pull me in to safety and the door was slammed before William could enter. I couldn't stop shivering. He had been intent on killing me. I had barely made it out alive.  
  
"Youse okay, Kat?" I looked up and realized that the pair of arms I had felt pull me to safety were Spot's. My face must have looked confused as why he called me Kat, for he became nervous. "Youse don't mind if I call ya dat, do ya?"  
  
I shook my head. I looked up and saw Lucky. She had been the one to close the door. "What were youse doin' out dere?"  
  
I pushed away from Spot, my eyes flashing. "It's your fault! Where were you? I thought you were going to meet me at Medda's? I waited and waited and then I decided to walk here. I knew I couldn't go to the Manhattan Lodge House because of your girlfriend!" I started to shake. I couldn't believe how close I had come to death.   
  
He came from behind me and pulled me close. I didn't turn around to face him, but I didn't move away from his embrace. I had always felt so at home in his arms. He whispered into my hair. "I'm sorry. It's, well Ally got mad at me and was threatening me, and I couldn't leave till I made sure she wouldn't hurt ya."  
  
I knew I should move out of his arms, but I didn't want to. "So, she's mad dat I'm here? Well, I almost wasn't."  
  
I felt his arms tighten around me. "I was so scared. I looked down from me window and I see dat man wit a knife runnin' towards youse. I ran as fast as I could. I thought I was goin' ta lose ya!" I felt tears come to me eyes and I almost laughed. How many times was I going to cry today? "I've missed ya. I've missed everythin' 'bout ya. Da way youse laughed, how youse would tease me, dat beautiful smile of yers, yer eyes starin' up at me, makin' me feel like da richest man in da woild, wakin' up ta see youse in da bed across from me, watchin' ya sleep. Everything dat makes youse Kat! God, I miss callin' youse Kat." I slowly turned around in his arms so I was staring up into his gorgeous eyes. I couldn't believe what he was saying. "What I's tryin' ta say is dat I still love youse and probably always will. Dat's why I was late. I told Ally and she gots really angry." He paused staring deep into my eyes. I knew I should say something, but I had missed staring into his eyes. They were so mesmerizing. He slowly bent his head and me a light kiss. I put my arms around him and deepened the kiss.   
  
When we parted, I felt so happy, but I knew I couldn't pretend the last couple of weeks had not happened. I turned away from and sighed. "What are you doing to me, Spot? The last couple of weeks have been so crazy. First you hate me and now you tell me you are still in love with me?"  
  
He sighed and I turned around to face him. "I know I've been terrible lately. I don't know why I've done some of the things that I've done. Just know that I do love you. I never stopped!" He turned his face away from me in self-disgust.  
  
I knew I probably should forget what he said and go to sleep, but I couldn't. I had wanted to hear him say these things ever since we broke up and it was to much like a dream come true. Maybe we had ups and downs, but I knew I could never stop loving him. I would try one more time. I bit my lip and crossed over to him. I took his hands and he looked at me, his eyes filled with hope. "We're going to have to have a talk, but I still love you. I want to try to work things out."   
  
Spot wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me passionately leaving me breathless. That's when he smirked. A smirk I knew all too well, and missed. "So, I see Lucky disappeared."  
  
I looked around to discover he was right. I laughed. "Well, she knows when to cheeze it." I looked outside. It was already starting to get lighter outside. "I didn't realize it was so late."  
  
He laughed. "I think youse mean early."  
  
I shrugged. "Same difference. So, what now?"  
  
He looked down at me. "Now, we get some sleep. And den we's gots ta talk about everythin' and figure out what ta do about William."  
  
I shivered in fear and his arms tightened around me. "What can we do about him?"  
  
"I don't know, but he won't hurt youse Kat. I'll be here ta protect ya. We'll get through dis."  
  
I yawned. "Okay. Tell your boys, I want to sleep in tomorrow, okay?"  
  
He kissed my forehead. "Sure." He led me upstairs to an empty bunk. I laid down and he knelt down beside me. "Goodnight." He kissed me softly and went to his own room while he whistled softly.   
  
I sighed. I couldn't believe what was happening. My life was returning back to normal. Spot and I had a few things to work out, but we were back together. That's what mattered. I knew William was a major problem, but my thoughts were centered on Spot. I would just have to deal with him later. I had my friends and my boyfriend to help me get though this. I would be okay.  



End file.
